Talk:Hasshoken
Style or Attack? Are we sure this is a fighting style and not just an attack Sai used? The way Gatz talked about it, it sounded like it was some signature attack or something. 16:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Not just Sai, Boo and Chinjao also used this.Salamancc (talk) 16:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) But Hasshoken was only mentioned when Sai used it. 17:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I gotta say it's an attack. A punch named Hasshoken (that Chinjao was also using). 17:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I think it is a fighting style which used by Chinjao Family. If it was an attack, it should be Hasshokyaku or something else because Sai kicked his enemy not punched.Salamancc (talk) 17:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Even if it's a style, it's speculative to say Buto is part of it. 17:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I think it's a fighting style. 17:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The name suggests an attack because it seems too specific to be a fighting style. It's like the fishman karate tile breaker attacks. We don't consider the 400 tile whatever attack to be a different martial art from the 1000 tile one, they're both fishman karate moves. Its name doesn't fit with the normal naming scheme Oda uses for fighting styles. For all we know the eight part comes from the person hitting the target eight times. 19:01, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 716 makes it clear that it's a fighting style, not a single attack. Sai said he was a "disciple of Hasshoken". You don't become a disciple of a single attack. If there are issues about stubbiness, we could make it a section of the Happo Navy page instead, and redirect this page there. 07:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Could be just a poorly translated piece, you know. Mangapanda does translate fast as opposed to accurate. 07:51, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :I did look at the RAW. The phrase is 八衝拳の門下, with 門下 being pupil/student/follower etc. There is no possible way to read that that supports it being an attack. 08:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) It is a fighting style like Fishman Karate. It is obvious from the very beginning. --Klobis (talk) 08:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Actually, isn't it just a technique, like those of Rokushiki, and using them on the various parts of the body is like variation, like "Rankyaku Gaicho"? More like Tekkai Kenpo, one technique with many sub-techniques to create a pseudo-style. 08:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Considering that Rokushiki literally means "Six Styles", and based on what we saw, I would say each of soru/tekkai etc is considered an individual style with multiple techniques (not sub-techniques). 08:12, July 31, 2013 (UTC) It's clearly a fighting style. You should restore the page. 08:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) As the one who spearheaded it being an attack, I must now agree with what's being said. After getting to see it in action some more and what Sai said, I have to change my stance (no pun intended) on it being an attack and say it's a fighting style. 08:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but there isn't any "specific" techniques (don't think Buto counts, no shock waves imbued). 18:55, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so... None which has been name yet whatsoever. I also believe it's a fighting style btw (ofc). WU out - 16:14, August 3, 2013 (UTC) i think its a style-- 18:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) So..restore the page. 08:06, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Everyone in favor of restoring? Or is there any consent to the otherwise? 08:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Every user that has commented here wants it restored. 08:38, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, restore it. 09:18, August 9, 2013 (UTC) restore it plz-- 17:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Restored. 06:48, August 10, 2013 (UTC)